Mini Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's)
This page is a mini Atlantic hurricane season you all can change and contribute to. I made this page mainly for the new contributors. You are welcome to do the following: #Rename this page to whatever year you guys agree with. #Give any intensity to the storms. #Add more storms than the ones provided. #Give any of the storms a satellite image and/or track. You may not do the following: #Change the names that I have preset. #Change the basin to anything other than the Atlantic. Good luck editing! AndrewTalk To Me Seasonal summary Season outlooks Season summary Timeline of tropical activity in the XXXX Atlantic hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2007 till:31/12/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2007 till:31/05/2007 text:May from:01/06/2007 till:30/06/2007 text:June from:01/07/2007 till:31/07/2007 text:July from:01/08/2007 till:31/08/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:30/09/2007 text:September from:01/10/2007 till:31/10/2007 text:October from:01/11/2007 till:30/11/2007 text:November from:01/12/2007 till:31/12/2007 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" Storms Cyclone Arno It developed from a strong upper-level low that formed just off the west coast of Africa on December 25, it slowly organized over the next week into a Tropical Depression only 25 minutes later it organized enough to be a Tropical Storm which they named "Arno" only 15 minutes later it became a strong Category 1 Hurricane with winds of 95 mph then only 5 minutes later it became a strong Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 110 mph then only 5 minutes after that it became a strong Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 125 mph after only 5 minutes it strengthened into a strong Category 4 Hurricane with winds of 155 mph then only 5 minutes after that it became a Category 5 Hurricane with winds of 225 mph only an hour after it formed making it the fastest intensifying tropical cyclone in the world ever recorded and also the earliest Major Hurricane and earliest Category 5 Hurricane ever recorded in the world to date, the reason for its very rapid intensification was due to 116 degree Sea Surface Temperatures and absolutely no wind shear it would stay that intensity for a 2 months and 16 days before it started weakening from cool dry air entrainment and cold Sea Surface Temperatures of 69 degrees on March 16 but there was still no shear but it still started very rapid weakening, in only 30 minutes it weakened to a weak Category 4 Hurricane with winds of 130 mph only 5 minutes later it weakened to a weak Category 3 Hurricane with winds of 115 mph only 5 minutes later it weakened to a weak Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 100 mph then only 5 minutes later it weakened to a weak Category 1 Hurricane with winds of 75 mph then only 5 minutes later it weakened to a weak Tropical Storm with winds of 40 mph only 5 minutes later it weakened to a weak Tropical Depression with winds of 30 mph and 5 minutes after that it weakened to a non-convective Remnant Low with winds of 20 mph it then dissipated completely an hour later despite over 2 months of existence it never made a landfall anywhere. Cyclone Bobbie On June 2, the NHC began monitoring an extremely well organized tropical wave off the coast of Africa. They gave it a 95 percent chance of development into a tropical depression or storm in the next 48 hours as predicted, it strengthened into a tropical storm it took a sharp turn to the north and started to strengthen.the hurricane hunters examined it and declared it a category 4 hurricane over extremely warm waters, rapidly strengthening. It quickly strengthened to a category 8 hurricane with 420 mph winds the whole united states under a state of emergency even though it wasn't expected to hit the us. But, it took a sharp turn to the west and made landfall at Wilmington, North Carolina. Wilmington and the whole outer banks were wiped off the map. In fact, almost all of North Carolina was wiped from the map Hurricane William Cyclone Four Cyclone Five Cyclone Six Cyclone Seven Cyclone Eight Cyclone Nine Cyclone Ten Cyclone Eleven Cyclone Twelve Season effects This is a table of the storms in the XXXX Atlantic hurricane season. It mentions all of the season's storms and their names, landfall(s), peak intensities, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of such being a traffic accident or landslide), but are still related to that storm. The damage and death totals in this list include impacts when the storm was a precursor wave or post-tropical low, and all of the damage figures are in XXXX USD. Storm names The names to the right will be used to name storms that form in the Atlantic during XXXX. The World Meteorological Organization will announce any retired names in the spring of XXXY. Names that are not assigned yet are marked in . Auxiliary list The names to the right are the first four names to an auxiliary naming list should the list above be exhausted. See also 2044 Atlantic hurricane season - Another example of a mini-hurricane season, which was converted into an actual hypothetical hurricane season. External link National Hurricane Center Website Category:Browse